Hetalia X YOU! Teehee
by canadianpancake
Summary: Whose your favorite Hetalian? Find out here! Human Names mostly used. Review if you want a special character or something :P Will it be Romance France? Or maybe Hero America?, or even Cutie Italy?
1. Feliciano Cares

_**I don't own Hetalia ._. DUH. Anyway I'm going to start with N. Italy... Next might either be whatever someone chooses or, America.**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. :P**_

**__**You were sitting down in your living room relaxing with a cup of hot cocoa and a warm blanket. It was cold outside and your heater wasn't working. You began to sneeze. _Ugh, Its so cold in here.._

Then your doorbell rings. You get up to answer is with the blanket around your shoulders and the hot cocoa still in hand when you see your friend Feliciano Vargas.

Hey Feli.

"Hiya bella! Oh dear, you look sick. May I come in? Its freezing out here." Feliciano seemed concerned but it wasn't about the weather. You invite him in.

"It's been a while since I've seen you (y/n) how are y-"

_Whats the matter Feli?_

"Its just as cold in here as it is outside!"

_Oh I apologize Feli my heater is broken._

"Thats why you look so sick (y/n)! Come with me. My house is warm. I don't like seeing you or knowing that you're like this" The Italian grabbed your boots and slid them on your feet. Then he picked you up bridal style, with you still in the blanket and put you in his car.

You managed to fall asleep on the way there so when you woke up you were on a couch resting by a fireplace warm with fuzzy slippers on.

"Huh? Your awake. Great, are you hungry bella?"

You nod your head and he returns with a plate of pasta. _Of course..._ you think as you sweatdrop. You begin to eat. It was delicious! When you finished, Feliciano took your plate and washed it. "Hey bella,"

_Yes?_

"I-I think I love you.." he said in almost a whisper tone as he dried the dishes.

_Feli, I- _you were so shocked you didn't notice he walked over to you until he cut you off by kissing you on the lips. It was very passionate and if felt like caterpillars turning into a butterfly. You had never kissed anyone so you didn't know what to do but to try to kiss back. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and wrestled with yours for a while into you broke apart and saliva dripped from your mouths as you stared into each others eyes. Feli climbed on top of you. You all kissed as his hand made its way up your shirt near your bra. He opened his eyes lustfully ans broke from the kiss. "Bella, should we continue?" he asked curious yet his voice kept low.

**{ Interaction point! Read on for NO wait a few chapters for yes.}**

**NO: **

_"No, Feli. Lets wait. Until were married at least. I'm not quite ready."_

He took his hand away from your bra. "Alright (y/n) I don't mind at all. Its for you." He smiles and goes in for another kiss.

Later, you two watch a movie on his flat screen. _God, his house is huge and has everything. _You thought at one point.

Both of you fall asleep with you on his chest and his arm around your shoulder.

The next morning, he cooks you breakfast and takes you sightseeing around town. Kissing, buying, taking pictures, with you all they way.

_"I love you Feliciano_ Vargas"

_" _I love you too (Y/n) future Vargas." you giggle at his statement as he takes you on yet another Gondola.

_**Review to continue... ^.^ I guess. Up next might be America.**_


	2. Oh so Alfred

_**I don't own Hetalia. Obviously. Remember (y/n) is you. This is Alfred X YOU ! :) ENjoy!**_

****You get a text messag from you friend Alfred.

_Alfred: Heya (y/n) Do you mind helping me babysit my little cousin Matthew?_

_You: Sure Alfred on my way._

_Alfred: I love you!_

_You: O.O_

_Alfred: I u-uh mean Thanks stupid autocorrect._

_You: I don't think that was autocorrect Alfie._

No response. "Hm" You think and drive over to see your friend.

"You're here! Awesome. Say hello Matthew."

Matthew was about 7 years old. He held his stuffed polar bear near his mouth w so you can barely see his face. But you managed to catch a glimpse of it when he dropped his bear. He looked just like Alfred, except more sensitive and his hair covered the sides of his face drooping down with a long curl sticking up. It wasn't like Feliciano or Lovino it was longer and had a loop in it. He was wearing a maple sweater and blue jeans with red sneakers.

"Hello Matthew. Can I call ya Matt? I'm (y/n) Nice yo meet you!" You smile as he shows a face a little then shows a shy smile.

"Well buddy I think you need a nap you know."

"Okay Alfred." His voice was so soft and adorable as he walked up the stairs to the guest room but stopped and turned around. he smiled and said "Have a good day Ms. (y/n)!"

"Aww thank you!" And with that the child went upstairs.

"I didn't do anything Alf, why am I here?" Then suddenly he kissed you. You were alarmed, you didn't know what to do. You loved America but never said it aloud and now he was kissing you. And you loved every second of it. He pulled away holding your hands.

"W-will you go out with me (y/n) and be my girlfriend?" America asked looking down trying to look serious but was blushing as hard and red as Spain's tomatoes.

"Haha of course Alfie. You are my other half, and with both of us together we can be whole" you said placing your hand on your heart.

Then Alfred burst into laughter. You managed to understand what he said. "T-Th-that was s-so cheesy! HAHAHA"

"Oh shut up." You said kissing his forhead

"Love ya too gorgeous." Alfred said wiping a tear from his eye.


End file.
